Waking up
by Preppygirl14
Summary: After Rhett had left, Scarlett doesn't know what to do... but then she wakes up, still pregnant with Bonnie and realizes everything was just a dream. She will use this second chance to change her life and her marriage, but can she do it?
1. Chapter 1: Hope

Hey guys, I'm so in love with Passenger's song which inspire this fic. So this starts at the end of the book, the first part is completely paraphrased until Rhett's infamous phrase. I hope you like it. Please let me know what do you think, love you guys.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hope

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
><em>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<em>  
><em>Only know you love him when you let him go<em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
><em>Only hate the road when you're missing home<em>  
><em>Only know you love him when you let him go<em>  
><em>And you let him go<em>

...

_"Scarlett, I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken-and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived. Perhaps, if I were younger—" he sighed. "But I'm too old to believe in such sentimentalities as clean slates and starting all over. I'm too old to shoulder the burden of constant lies that go with living in polite disillusionment. I couldn't live with you and lie to you and I certainly couldn't lie to myself. I can't even lie to you now. I wish I could care what you do or where you go, but I can't."_

_He drew a short breath and said lightly but softly:_

_"My dear, I don't give a damn."_

_And the world broke down her feet and she fell and fell. Without no one to hold her and whisper in her ear that everything had been a dream, a bad dream and that she was safe and loved... But it was all gone... She thought once she had been in Hell, she was wrong, this was Hell..._

"Scarlett..."

_She wanted Rhett. She needed Rhett. She couldn't live without him... She just couldn't..._

"Scarlett!"

Finally, her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was the thing she most wanted, Rhett. His face twisted out of concern in the dark, holding her face in his big hands.

Scarlett didn't think twice and moving Rhett's hands away from her face, she sat up and threw herself into his arms, holding him closely. She was afraid he would disappear in the night, so she held him tightly. There was something in the way, though. A little bump, stopping her from wrapping herself around her husband. Oh, well, she couldn't think of that right now.

"It's all right, my dear," his husband whispered lovingly, holding her closely, caressing her hair as she were a frightened child. Well, in that moment she was, indeed, a frightened child. "It's all right, I'm here. I'm here_—_"

"You're here," she let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes and her tears started to fall down her cheeks. "You're here, you're here... Thanks' God, you're here."

Rhett stiffened when he heard her words and, just a few seconds after, he buried his face in her tangled curls.

Could it be true? Had he really heard what he thought in Scarlett's voice? A desperately need, a relieved prayer, a loving one_—_? Had he just heard love and relief in her voice_—_because he was there with her? He needed to see it in her eyes, because if there was hope, if there was need, if there was love_—_he would give her the world.

He pulled away difficultly because Scarlett didn't want to let him go and he cupped once again her face in his large hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Immediately, she lifted her hands and held onto his wrists.

"Don't cry, my dear. Not anymore. I'm here. You're safe," and the truth behind those words gave Scarlett hope and the relief she needed. The relief she had wanted to feel after the War and while she had almost starved in Tara. But the one she couldn't feel even when she knew Ashley was safe, nor after marrying Frank, nor after marrying Rhett_—_because he told her he didn't love her, because he told her it was just a transaction... But Scarlett, as impressionable as she was, didn't think it had been just a dream. She thought, no, she knew it was a second chance to make better her children's life, and Melly's and, of course, Rhett's.

Then, with a startle, she recalled the little bump she felt when she hugged his husband tightly and she looked down. She almost fainted even if she rarely did it. The little bump was hers. She was pregnant_... _God,she was pregnant! But with Bonnie or…? Rhett hadn't been in his bed after having Bonnie and neither when she was pregnant again... but that had been part of the dream or she had already had Bonnie? And then it hit her... Bonnie! She would be alive either if she was pregnant with her or with the other baby. She would be alive!

Scarlett untangled herself from her husband and jumped out of the bed. And before Rhett could stop her, she yanked open the door and ran down the hall to Bonnie's room.

It only took a few seconds to Rhett to follow his wife. He didn't understand. Had she needed to go somewhere... or had she just ran away from him? The thought of her wanting him to be away even after one of her bad dreams cut him deeply. Why? He thought as he crossed the hall looking for Scarlett. Why couldn't she just love him as he loved her?

But he found her in the least expected place; in the empty nursery. They hadn't decided how to decorate it yet. And, frankly, after seeing Scarlett's decorator skills he wasn't letting her make any decision about it.

He stepped in but she didn't turn. What was she thinking? He wondered. Did she still wants to kill his baby? Was she still repulsed because she was carrying his child... or this could be a sign that she had changed her mind?

Scarlett turned around slowly and her eyes met his. Her big green eyes were red and puffy, and she was crying hard. Rhett really didn't think_—_as he always did when he saw Scarlett like that_—, _and he pulled her to him, evolving her softly in his arms. He thought she would pull away and say something nasty or something hurtful, but she just clung to his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and cried her heart out.

Rhett was now really worried. What was going on with her? Being like this wasn't good for her now, neither for the baby.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked her softly, hoping she would tell him if he ask her nicely. Scarlett pulled away and looked up at him miserably. That look in her eyes killed him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rhett... I've never meant it_—_I've never_—_I'm sorry," she sobbed, crying over and over holding onto his arms as she feared he would disappear in thin air.

"What are you saying, darling?" he asked her gently, his heart starting to pound fiercely. Had she finally came to her senses? Had she finally seen the truth about her feelings?

"I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about how badly I treated you. And I'm sorry for listening to Ma-Mammie Bart_. _I would never do-do that Rhett, I swe-swear," she sobbed, starting to hiccup. "I ju-just wanted to hurt you be-because you had upset me bu-but I lo-love this baby, Rhett. I love it so mu-much. I love it becau-cause it's yours. I'm so-sorry_—_"

Rhett didn't hear anything else and he pulled her to him tightly. She wanted his baby. She loved his baby! Maybe there was still hope. Maybe she already loved him, but she hadn't realized it. With hope, with that sweet and bright flame in his chest, he lifted his tiny wife in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

She clung to him tightly and she barely let him go so he could close the door. Once he did it, he turned and the saw of her sitting in bed, refusing to lie down without him swelled his heart painfully delicious and he felt something twisting in his stomach. Good God, this woman still had a complete power over him, but for tonight, and as long as he saw hope in her eyes, he wouldn't mind.

Scarlett held the coves lifted so he could lie next to her and as soon as he slid next to her, she clung to him, wrapping herself around him. That night, Rhett fell asleep with his lovely wife's head lying on top of his heart, her tiny arm holding him close as she feared he would go away, her legs tangled with his and her hair spread over his neck, fulfilling his lungs with her essence as if it was oxygen.

His last thought was one full of hope and love for his wife.

However, Scarlett didn't dare to close her eyes. She was afraid she would wake up alone on the stairs, realizing all this was merely a dream and she was alone again... But the smell of his musk and being in Rhett's arms again who held her closely acted like powerful sedatives.


	2. Chapter 2: Epiphany

Hey Guys! First of all I want to say thank you! I got so many lovely reviews I just can't believe it! You're amazing! And of course I want to apologize but it has been a hectic week and, honestly, I wasn't really sure where to take this story. I didn't know if I wanted to make it all lovey dovey or make the story more angsty and dramatic, so I decided to keep going with the lovey dovey. I mean, Rhett and Scarlett still have many issues to fix but I think it's possible to do it in a light sweet way. There's going to be angsty moments too, of course, but not that many. Well, I just promise to make it work.

Again I'm really sorry, I know this is short. I would like it to be longer but next chapter would be better, I promise.

Answering some questions: no, Wade and Ella don't exist in this story. At first I wasn't that sure, but I think is better to focus in Rhett and Scarlett relationship without kids around... yet.

So thank you again. I love you guys. Thank you for all your support and lovely comments. They really made my day... and my week! hahaha Let me know what you think please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Epiphany

...

Scarlett O'Hara was a fearless woman, she had always been. But in that moment she was just frozen. She didn't dare to move or to open her eyes, she just couldn't. She was afraid that if she did, all would be gone. That strong and soft body beneath her, that soft steady warm breath on the top of her head, that loving arm wrapped across her waist, that calm beat under her ear, that wonderful smell that fussed the butterflies in her stomach, that smell like fine brandy and cigars, the smell of her husband... Scarlett had never been a frightened girl, but she was now because she was afraid her husband will be gone when she would open her eyes. She was afraid she would wake up on the stairs, scared and alone, her children gone, Melly gone, Rhett gone...

So she cuddled closer to the body and prayed to God for all this to be real. For her husband to be sleeping tangled up in her arms and their Bonnie still safe in her mother's womb.

She had made so many mistakes, she thought, one after another. And even when she wasn't entirely guilty, she couldn't deny she could have acted differently. She should have appreciated Melly's kind words and help. And realized Ashley's love for her wasn't real, it was just a selfish attraction. And she should have realized Rhett's feelings because who else but a man deeply in love would steal a horse in the middle of the war just for any woman? Which man would be crazy enough to marry her after everything she had done and said? And as she reflected more about her life, it was as if a dark veil had been lifted and now she could see everything clearly and in a bright light. The hurt and the truth behind Rhett's jests and that haunting look now had a meaning; he was waiting for her, waiting for her to wake up from her childish dream_—_he waited for her eight long years and he was still waiting.

She couldn't bear it any longer. She needed to know if everything had been just a dream. She opened her eyes slowly and fearfully, but was rewarded with the sight of her sleeping husband. That sight took her breath away. She didn't know why it took her so long to realize how much she loved that man.

She stared at him, mesmerizing every tiny detail in his face: the soft parts and the rough ones. How different he was from Ashley in every physical and mental way! And then she didn't know if it was out of her love or that she had finally opened her eyes, but she realized her husband was a very handsome man and she loved everything about his face and everything about_—_she blushed_—_his body. Not everything about his mind, she had to recognize, but still she wouldn't change him. And she knew he wouldn't want to change her either. After all, he had never tried. On the contrary, he had encouraged her to be herself. That was love, she thought, that must be love.

She sighed. How much she had missed this! She had denied herself this for so long because she had kicked Rhett out of their bedroom and she hadn't loved her daughter properly or her friend, and she had ended up alone.

But if he was still in her room and Bonnie hadn't been born that meant everything hadn't been real. It had been just a dream_—_right? Well, she wasn't sure. But no matter what was that experience, she was glad that it showed her her mistakes. She had thought she would have Rhett, Bonnie and Melly forever. Tomorrow will be another day, tomorrow she would fix things. But that was wrong, completely wrong. Scarlett wasn't the type of person who got these epiphanies, she didn't even know the meaning of that word, but she'd had just one. She had learned she had to live in the present and treasure the wonderful man who had been with her for so many years without asking her for nothing, not really, just hoping she could love him in return someday.

Well, that day had arrived, thanks to that wonderful dream. She was fully awake now, in every sense, and wouldn't let the love to go away from her grasp again.

Scarlett leaned over Rhett still staring at his face. She was dying to kiss him, but she didn't dare because she was afraid he could wake up suddenly. How she would explain her actions? And she was afraid of his reaction. She knew he was still hiding things from her, principally his feelings. And she couldn't blame him. She had made her husband that way, always insulting him and despising him. She needed to gain his trust. She needed him to love her openly without fear and restrictions and she would achieve that only by loving him, by being the wife she had never been but he deserved.

She placed the tips of her hands in his cheek and saw if there was a change but Rhett didn't flinch. She slid upwards over him a little more and closed her eyes before kissing his lips softly, a mere loving peck.

Scarlett blushed deeply when she pulled back and stared at her husband for the last time. Then, carefully, she slid out of bed slowly to not wake him up. She put on her wrapper and left the room quietly.

Only after the door was closed, Rhett opened his eyes and stared at it in awe. He didn't want to believe it. He actually tried to believe Scarlett only kissed him by picturing Ashley in his place_... _But then why she had stared at him? Because he felt her stare. Why did she caress his cheek? And then he remembered last night. Scarlett crying and apologizing to him for being cruel, assuring him she loved the baby, his baby, and then clinging to him all night through as she were afraid he would disappear.

Rhett was completely confused and that was strange and_—_in a twisted way_—_, scary to him. He had always prided to know everything about Scarlett, to be able to read her mind as an open book, to guess her next move, to hold always the upper card. But now Scarlett had turned the tables on him. He even wondered if this wouldn't be a plot of her to get something from him... But last night had been so real! She had been so vulnerable that he didn't want to believe it was just a game. He wanted to believe she was changing, she was growing up, she was opening her eyes and seeing what she really had since the beginning; his heart. So Rhett decided to observe Scarlett's behavior closely. If he decided she had changed and wanted to open her heart to him, then he would do the same. Not immediately, of course, but knowing that both were in the same place it was a good start.

He took his robe and followed his wife curiously. He opened and closed doors, but finally found her in the nursery again, standing in the middle of the room, her back to the door and him.

Scarlett knew he was behind her. She had heard the door opening, his footsteps and even sensed him, but she didn't turn. She was still overwhelmed by everything. She had a new chance to make things right, and she would do. She would give the love and attention to Bonnie since now, since she was still inside her belly, growing. Scarlett will be a loving mother to Bonnie and to the other baby; the mother she never was in her dream.

"Why are you here again, Scarlett?" Rhett asked her softly, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. This was the first prove; her reaction to his touch. Usually Scarlett didn't stand it. She wasn't rude to him all the time, but she didn't like him to touch her unless she would be in a very good mood and only for a short time. And sadly, Rhett was used to this; to always feel her rejection and her longing for being Ashley's touch and not his. So this time he was beyond shocked when she leaned back on him and sighed. It was like she wanted his touch. His heart raced wildly, but he knew he had to be careful with his emotions around his wife, even when he was hoping for the best.

"I was thinking about her," Scarlett mumbled, closing her eyes, relishing on Rhett's warm and turned her face, her forehead touching the curve of his neck. She was marveled at that electrifying feeling she felt, like shudders running through her whole body, waking it up. Had it always felt like this? Had she really been that blind?

"Her?" Rhett asked, confused and Scarlett realized he didn't know Bonnie yet, he didn't know he was going to have a girl.

"About our baby," she responded, placing her hands over his and taking them from her waist to her slightly rounded belly. "I think it's going to be a girl. Would you like that?"

Her words were too much for him, they made his heart explode out of love and he had to suppress the urge to pick her in his arms and kiss her breath away. He turned his head slowly, his lips resting on her forehead and he marveled when she trembled lightly at his touch.

"So_—_you really meant it_—_last night?" he asked, wanting to be completely sure about her feelings. Scarlett pulled back slowly to look into his eyes.

"Of course, Rhett. I do love our baby," she responded honestly caressing his hand beneath her right one. And he saw it there; the love finally in her eyes coming out. This time not shining for Ashley but for the thought of their child. He just couldn't help himself.

He took her chin in his hand softly and kissed her forehead adoringly, pulling her closer. Scarlett was taken aback, but closed her eyes, enjoying the feelings her husband was making grow inside her.

"I love it, too. No matter if it's a girl or a boy," he responded, his lips in her hair. But he didn't mean only their child; he was in love with his or her mother too. They stood there for a while, enjoying each other's company, fearing that the moment would end suddenly and they would be alone again.

"Come on, it's a little late, my dear," Rhett finally said after the beautiful and quiet moment. He let her go softly and offered his arm to her, but she didn't take it but looked up at him.

"Rhett, do you_—_?" he frowned and she lost the track of her thoughts. She looked away and Rhett looked at her confused. She was so shy suddenly.

"Yes, darling?" that particular endearment was a slip but encouraged her.

"Do you really have to go to the bank today?" she asked him, looking at him again, taking him by surprise. She bit her lip and twisted her hands as he processed the question trying to look for a catch.

"Why are you asking?" Rhett asked her instead, her reaction will confirm or deny his suspicions.

Scarlett suddenly was afraid to tell him. What if he laughed of her? But she had decided to be brave, to change things and just could happen if she decided to open up.

"I thought_—_I thought we could spend the day together," she started to say, but he looked so shocked that she misunderstood. Maybe he didn't want to be with her, maybe their relationship was already too damaged.

Scarlett shook her head, blushing embarrassed.

"Forget it," she said and tried to leave the room, but Rhett stopped her by grabbing her wrist softly.

She turned to him.

"Do you really want to spend the day with me?" He asked, almost sounding like a hopeful child.

Scarlett let out her breath and nodded slowly without breaking the eye contact. Then her husband gave her the most beautiful grin and picking her hand, took it to his lips, kissing it softly. Scarlett blushed, feeling her heart starting to beat furiously, her butterflies going mad.

"Then, of course I'll stay with you, my dear," he said, stepping forward, cupping her face and kissing her forehead softly. "I'll tell Mammy to bring breakfast to our room_—_if that's all right," he whispered pulling away and Scarlett could barely nod. Her voice was trapped somewhere inside her throat. Seeing the reaction of his wife, Rhett couldn't be happier. He left the room in a rush, almost jumping down the stairs. Finally, after so many black years, his future looked bright and sunny.


	3. Chapter 3: Emerald

Hey guys, I cannot say how sorry I am. I know it's been too long since my last update and I'm not trying to justify myself, but I was in exams, so was not really inspired in the few free times I had.

Recently, a person I really loved passed, so I couldn't continue even when I finished exams, but I found inspiration again. I needed something really sweet after all that happened, but I promise not all the chapters going to be all fluff, I know Rhett and Scarlett's relationship needs to resolve some problems and there's going to be drama of course.

For now, I hope you enjoyed this, I'm really sorry again and of course, I LOVE all your reviews, they just make me so happy. I'll update my other story soon as well and thank you for your support and for waiting.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Emerald

...

Rhett climbed the stairs as an eager boy, almost running, to reach his wife, but he didn't do it or he would have thrown the breakfast tray to the floor and Mammy would have whipped him. But he just couldn't help it. He was excited, so to speak. He was excited to be with his wife and see that tiny sparkle in her eyes appear again. That sparkle that only belonged to him. He would make it grow, he thought. So big that Ashley Wilkes will be kicked out of her heart forever. And he wondered if Scarlett already loved him—for he wasn't sure since she hadn't said anything. Rhett only assumed that when he saw the love for him burning in her eyes. And he had laid awake that night, thinking contented that he was now the only owner of that stubborn heart. But what if she still loved Ashley...?

However, that thought was left inconclusive because he saw Scarlett and that sight made him forget about Ashley Wilkes, or anything besides her and their child. His wife was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, caressing her slightly round belly and whispering sweet things to their child that Rhett couldn't hear but her eyes were speaking for her. The love shone again in those green eyes and she looked excited and happy, so happy that she hadn't even noticed his presence at the door. Rhett could tell then and there that her feelings for their baby were genuine, he hadn't any doubt now. Maybe she couldn't love him in the same way yet, but for now that was enough.

He wanted to stay there forever, watching the woman he loved finally loving some part of him, but he was eager to participate too. He knocked softly the door and Scarlett looked up, surprised. A nice shade of red crept to her cheeks and he thought she hadn't looked more beautiful.

"Breakfast it's here," he announced amused, crossing the room and placing the tray down on the bedside table. He turned to look at Scarlett and the sweet and bright smile she gave to him took his breath away.

"What? Are you trying to get me as fat as Mammy, Rhett?" she asked him playfully, crossing her arms and cocking her eyebrow while watching the overflowing tray. Well, now Rhett was beyond surprised. First she loved their baby, then she was sweet and attentive to him, and now she also made jokes? Had the world gone mad? Or he finally had lost his mind? Well, he thought, if he had really gone mad, he didn't mind since this reality was sweeter than his.

"Of course, my dear. To tell the truth, I have a thing for big women," he continued her joke, sitting down on the mattress next to her and Scarlett stretched her smile, holding back her laugh. She turned more her face to him, her eyes sparkling childishly.

"Oh, really? I knew you were being too nice with Mammy," she said, narrowing her eyes but chuckling lightly.

He couldn't help but laugh uproariously and slid closer to her. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it softly. Her trembling at his touch and her blush made wonders to his ego and his mood, and he laughed harder out of joy.

"Well, I'm afraid you have discovered my true feelings for Mammy, my dear," they laughed again and Scarlett rolled her eyes, snatching her hand out of his grip.

"Enough Rhett, I´m already jealous of other women as it is," she responded without thinking and he felt as thousand butterflies had burst in his stomach. She was laughing eyeing the tray without noticing her slip.

"And why would you be jealous, my dear?" He asked her now seriously, his hands almost trembling. Scarlett realized her mistake and turned to him blushing deeper. Should she tell him now? No, she couldn't do it now. His last rejection was still clear in her mind. She had first to fix their relationship, be sure he loved her even if he didn't speak out his feeling... but be sure.

They stared at each other trying to figure out each other thoughts but then a loud long groan rang across the room. Scarlett flushed in a deeper shade of red and Rhett started to laugh again.

"It looks like someone is really hungry," he responded, looking at her amused but with tenderness, and Scarlett smiled despite her embarrassment.

"It's the baby who's that hungry, not me," she responded, lifting her chin and looking away with faked dignity. Rhett laughed harder and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, dear. I wouldn't dare to think otherwise," he promised solemnly, placing a hand over his chest.

He turned and grabbed the tray, placing it between them. He decided he would let go the matter for now, but his heart grew warmer. Why Scarlett would be jealous of other women if she wasn't in love with him? He didn´t even had suspected she had gotten jealous before. He decided to be optimistic as long as Scarlett were as sweet and charming with him as she was being now. He hoped it wouldn't be just a phase of the pregnancy.

They ate in relative silence, turning to each other smiling and chuckling between bites, especially in one particular moment when Rhett_—_so lost in mesmerizing every inch of his wife's face_—_didn't notice the piece of bacon slipping from his fork and was startled when the hot and greasy piece of meat fell on his chest. He yelped as Scarlett burst out laugh and Rhett couldn't help but laugh with her as well, forgetting his embarrassment.

This was heaven, both of them thought. Even better than New Orleans, and they would never let the other go.

Rhett helped her in a comfortable but nice dress and then he took her out.

* * *

><p>Scarlett and Rhett had been always a topic for Atlanta's gossip and since they got married there was nothing else to talk about. Atlanta's Old Guard despised Rhett Butler and Scarlett was just falling into the same good graces, so they found a sick pleasure dissing their unhappy married life—because they knew they weren't a happy couple. They knew they fought constantly and there were some rumors about Rhett's mistresses... So when they saw the Butlers together and happy, having lunch as happy and sweet newlyweds, they were beyond shocked.<p>

The restaurant at the Grand Hotel was relatively crowded, but the curious stares or the malicious comments couldn't reach them; they were in their own bubble. They just talked about simple things: laughing about some people of the Old Guard, thinking about baby names and telling each other anecdotes about their childhood. Rhett's stories, however, had Scarlett mesmerized and made her laugh constantly.

"...and I had to stay two months in Paris so they would stop looking for me," Rhett concluded chuckling, taking a sip of whiskey.

"And you haven't seen those men ever again?" Scarlett asked him surprised.

"Yes, but by then I had enough money and influences to take them off me," Rhett shrugged as the waiter took away his empty desert plates. "However, I hadn't enough money during my stay in Paris so I had to eat tuna and Brussels sprouts all the time. It's why I cannot even see them now," Rhett explained her, making a funny grimace and Scarlett laughed.

"Well, I don't like vegetables too much_—_"

"Don't tell me, my dear," Rhett said sarcastically and she stick her tongue out to him before continue.

"But I do hate celery. As a kid I used to love it, but one day I ate too much and now_—_"

Rhett laughed harder.

"Why are you laughing now?" Scarlett asked frowning lightly. It wasn't that funny really. She was even expecting a sarcastic remark.

"Because, my dear, is the first time we actually communicate without ripping each other's head at the end," Rhett responded easily still chuckling, his eyes sparkling adorably.

"Why, that's not true," Scarlett frowned. "We have talked like this before."

"Like when?" Rhett asked her, cocking his eyebrows and leaning to her over the table.

"Like...," but she couldn't recall a single conversation and she felt ashamed. Did she really always lose her temper like that? Did Rhett was used to that: not finished conversations and bitter remarks?

"I didn't even know when it was your birthday until we got married and didn't know you hated pepper until you refused to eat that dish on New Orleans, I didn't even know... I don't know your favorite color."

"It's green," she responded shrugging.

"Yes, but I didn't know it," Rhett responded easily, but for the first time in forever Scarlett realized he was lying. He was upset because they weren't close enough to know those little details about each other and she felt guilty. She had never taken her time to know her husband, even when they were just friends and he was always there to help her.

She felt ashamed again, remembering how their marriage in her dream had broken so much, and in part, it was for those tiny details.

"You're right," she responded quietly.

Rhett stared at her frowning with a weird expression but it was ephemeral because a big grin replaced it quickly.

"Did Scarlett O'Hara actually recognize she's wrong?" Rhett said with faked astonishment. "I cannot believe it!"

"Well, believe it," Scarlett snapped at him but smiled lightly.

"Wow, my dear. I congratulate you. That's a first one," he laughed and Scarlett smacked his arm.

"Of course, it's not!"

"Sorry but, when it was the first one?" he cocked his head, raising his eyebrows.

"Last night," she responded looking down at the table and Rhett dropped his smile, last night was still fresh in his memory. Indeed she apologized for saying she didn't want their child and for hurting him. Scarlett, who had never apologized, had cried for his forgiveness, afraid he wouldn't give it to her. He didn't know what changed her last night but he found himself thanking God for the miracle.

"Yes it was," he recognized reaching again for her hand and stroking it. Scarlett smiled softly.

"Did Rhett Butler actually recognize he was wrong? That surely it's a first one, it must be Judgment Day," she teased him and his boomed laugh rang across the restaurant again.

"You hurt me greatly, my dear," Rhett made a funny grimace and Scarlett shook her head, widening her smile but turned serious.

"Not anymore, Rhett. I promise," she told him squeezing his hand and his laugh stopped. He looked up at her, his heart pounding in his chest. "And is Scarlett Butler, thank you very much," she added cocking her eyebrow and it was in that moment when Rhett thought he was completely and irreversibly in love with her.

He leaned over the table, without a care in the world and holding her cheek he kissed her softly. The Old Guard started to whisper furious and scandalously but they weren't even aware of their presence.

Rhett pulled away staring into her bright eyes and the saw made his heart soar.

"Let's get out of here," he told her, his voice suddenly very groggy.

He leaded her out and once in their carriage Scarlett turned to him.

"You didn't tell me yours."

"What?" Rhett turned to him confused.

"Your favorite color, Rhett. You didn't tell me yours."

Rhett stared at her, speechless for a couple of the seconds. Scarlett wasn't sure but her heart grew warmer thinking he just had looked at her with his eyes full of love. Maybe she was doing things right for the first time.

"It's green as well," he responded his voice very deep, "emerald-green to be precisely."

Scarlett just looked at him and slowly smiled.

* * *

><p>That night after dinner, both Rhett and Scarlett were at the library. Rhett reading and drinking scotch, and Scarlett looking at Godey's Lady's Book for new dresses. She lifted her gaze from the book and looked at her husband. She wanted to ask him something but had to do it carefully because the topic included Ashley in an indirect way. She looked down again and was waiting for the appropriated moment but she didn't seem to find any.<p>

At the fifth time she stared at him, Rhett did catch her look and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Rhett, I was thinking_—_hum...," Scarlett hesitated but she had to talk about it someday so she took a breath. "Rhett I decided not to go to the store or the mills as long as I'm pregnant," Rhett was taken by surprise but he saw how his face darkened lightly so she acted quickly. "So, I was wondering if you know about someone who could replace me. I thought about you but I know you have work at the bank so..."

Scarlett looked at him nervously but he didn't say anything. She actually had left him speechless. Finally, he cleared his throat and sat his glass down onto a table.

" I can find someone, my dear," he responded easily and smiled at her warmly. "Maybe I would stay here to keep you company and spoil you with every whim your greedy heart desires," he said with a grin teasing her but he already decided he would stay with her.

Scarlett didn't take it as an offense and laughed too, already looking for their time together.

"Well... they're plenty," Scarlett joked with a cheeky smile and Rhett laughed out loud. He rose from his chair, walked to his wife and raising her chin with his hand he kissed softly her forehead.

"I know, my dear."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I do promise more plot for the next chapter. Please let me know what do you think.<p> 


	4. C4: About love, lust and Christmas balls

**No, really, it's an update. Your eyes work just fine. Oh, I'm sorry guys, I haven't updated this fic in months, but honestly, I had a block with this story and wasn't sure where to take it, but finally just decided to have fun with it.**

**So, again, sorry, but thank you for all your kind reviews. You are amazing readers and I love you all, really! So thank you immensely for waiting, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

About love, lust and Christmas balls

_Just give me a reason _  
><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>

...

Atlanta became cold as the people started to prepare everything for the holidays. The proud Old Guard was more insufferable than ever, resenting the Butler family and their big fortune. They considered unfair—not to mention insulting—, that people as deplorable as Rhett and Scarlett would have for Christmas a wonderful and rich dinner, and splendorous gifts while they had home-made clothes, and measly dinners and gifts. They wouldn't have minded so much if they could still diss them as normally, but since three weeks now, they'd been inseparable. Rhett was being a doting and loving husband and Scarlett was—shocking but true—, kind to his husband and to everyone around, even them. She finally had realized that the Old Guard, despite being horrible and bitter people, could make the difference between a good life and a lonely life in Atlanta. And Scarlett was determinate to fix her mistakes. She wanted her Bonnie to be accepted in society, not a cast out just because her parents couldn't behave. Rhett had been appalled when she had first suggested this, but when Scarlett told him it was for the own good of their child, he was so touched that he kissed her and bought her a whole set of earrings, necklace, comb and bracelet made with diamonds.

Scarlett was now on her third month and her belly was still small enough to hide under a lousy dress without a corset. Which was an advantage because she hated to spend her time locked in the house when she could be outside with Rhett. This time of the year on her dream—or her 'other life' as Scarlett used to call it—she had been freaking out because, in her opinion, she was getting fatter and uglier. But this time around, she was glowing. She couldn't be happier about it and Rhett made her feel as her body hadn't changed at all. Like the other day when Scarlett discovered the other part of the pregnancy that she hadn't discovered the first time, given to her former and bitten relationship with Rhett.

She had been out the whole day with Rhett. He took her to a play, they had lunch in the park, and after a delicious dinner, they were sitting on the living room, Rhett with a book and a glass of scotch and Scarlett with a box of her favorite chocolates and a copy of Harper's Bazaar.

She looked up to Rhett, bit her lip and cast her eyes down, twisting uncomfortably on her seat. She craved something really bad. She had been doing it since the morning when she woke up sprawled over Rhett. The only problem was… it was really embarrassing and unfitting for a woman. She craved her husband and the intimacy with him, and was pretty bad. Something was like burning between her legs and it had been like that since the morning. She forgot about it from time to time, but now that they were alone again, she was having a really bad time trying to behave, the sensation growing and growing, ruthlessly.

She looked up again at him and thought he really looked handsome. The light of the fire made his skin glow and contoured his hard masculine face, his thick eyebrows and his dark deep eyes. She was dying to kiss him…. Yes, she wanted to sit on his lap and wanted him to kiss her breath away as he only could. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted to feel his hot skin against hers….

Rhett looked up from his book and found Scarlett standing, looking really confused. He frowned and put the book down on the table next to him and she turned crimson. What was wrong with her? Why was she having thoughts like that?

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked her, worried and walked to her. She looked flushed, maybe she was feverish.

She didn't know why, but the endearment and the concern in his voice increased that feeling, burning through her body, unstoppable. Oh God!

"I don't know," she lied with an exasperate huff, feeling powerless and wanting to run away.

"Pardon me?" Rhett asked her confused.

"I want... something, but I don't know what," Scarlett responded wanting him to understand it so she wouldn't have to say it.

Rhett, however chuckled, amused with his wife and her struggle. He lamented it immediately, knowing the quick changes of her mood given the pregnancy. In an instant she moved away from him, yelling angrily.

"You can go straight to Halifax, Rhett! I will never tell you anything again, you cad! Why, you're so insensible—," she spat, striding to the door, but he was faster, stopping her by grabbing her shoulders. On other occasions, she would snap his hands off her, but this time the contact made her whole body shudder violently. Oh dear, why was happening this to her?

"Scarlett, my dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh," Rhett quickly apologized kindly but she refused to look at him. "I just don't understand how can you don't know what do you want," she didn't respond nor move so he placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face. She looked up at him and he gasped, surprised.

There, in her eyes, was passion burning, intense and consuming. She wanted him and she wanted him desperately. He was hit by a wave of love and lust for Scarlett and he felt his body stirring.

"My darling," he mumbled overwhelmed, the love for her shining in his face clearly and Scarlett almost cried out of joy. He wanted her, he loved her; she was sure this time.

Before she could think about her actions, she closed the little distance between them, wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly and tentatively, sending an electric shock through their bodies.

Rhett was shocked and taken aback in a good way. She had kissed him! She had never done it before. He was the one always initiating things between them. His surprise was quickly replaced by passion as he wrapped his wife in his arms and pulled her closer. He kissed her soft sweet lips until she opened them and could taste her mouth.

"Rhett," she moaned when they pulled back to breathe and the sight of her with her eyes closed, her lips swollen, and her body aching for him, was too much for him.

"My darling," he groaned picking her up and taking her upstairs as quickly and carefully as he could.

He sat her on their enormous bed and locked the door. But as soon as he turned to her, Scarlett was already in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, deeply.

"Rhett, please," she pleaded him, her hands already fumbling with his cravat and shirt buttons.

Rhett heart pounded fiercely as he practically ripped Scarlett's clothes off and he was stunned, but delighted when she did the same to his, desperate to feel him.

In a mix of hot skin, lips and limbs both fell into the bed. Rhett pinned her down, devouring her body with his mouth and her hands traced his body as she wanted to feel all at the same time.

Scarlett remembered then that night at Ashley's party, how Rhett had taken her upstairs and how she felt thrilled and fearful at the beginning. After all, she had never seen him so mad. But then his mouth crashed down to hers and his hands felt her body and she forgot everything. The only thing that mattered was Rhett and his touch, Rhett and his mouth, and then he whispered those precious words….

With a sigh and Rhett's breath on her neck, she came down to earth, completely tired but in such a wonderful way. She didn't know what just happened, but she wanted to feel it again… over and over again.

Rhett pulled back enough to look into her eyes with a beautiful smile on his face. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand and he held it there before leaning to kiss her. Then he laid back, bringing her with him, holding her close.

And everything was perfect in that moment; their hot slightly damp bodies tightly pressed together, their short breaths, the way he caressed her messy curls and the way her fingertips danced over his chest. There wasn't anything in their minds, but love and bliss found in each other.

But Rhett started to think about something else. About how he wanted to hear those words coming out of her.

"Have you figured out what you wanted, Scarlett?" Rhett asked teasingly, looking down at her with a big grin.

Scarlett practically felt her face turning red, and cast her eyes down.

"Rhett, please."

Rhett looked at her flushed and embarrassed face. He knew how she felt about intimate relationships because, despite her shameless nature, she had still left some ladylike behavior, like modesty. Since he married her—and even before—, he found his mission in life to break down that modesty when they were together. He wanted her to enjoy their time together and lashed out that passion he knew she had. And after this night, he'd be damn if he didn't try harder.

"Tell me Scarlett, did you not enjoy it? Did I hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way?" he asked her seriously, searching in her eyes for some hidden lie.

"What? No—"

"Then don't be ashamed," he responded softly caressing her cheek softly, his eyes boring into hers. "What we just did it's not embarrassing at all, we're married."

Scarlett stared at him for a few moments and then looked away feeling unsure.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked almost in a whisper.

Rhett chuckled at the question and at the tender innocence in his wife's face.

"How could I not?" he responded with a bright smile, pulling her closer.

"Good," she responded satisfied and happy, closing her eyes with a big smile on her face, feeling love for his husband flowing through all her body.

* * *

><p>The following days were the happiest in the Butler marriage until now, and even when they didn't recognize it out loud, they could feel it. Both were sweet, caring and playful, and for most of the time that was wonderful, but there was also a big bright pink elephant in the room that any of them had wanted to address. They still had many things to talk and resolve, many problems to change, but both were so happy and were longing fervently each other's love that they didn't want to ruin the peace with tense talks andor fights. As a result, their time together was also filled with awkward silences and doubts, but without noticing, as the time passed, they started to trust each other with their feelings. It was slow, yes, but both tried.

Rhett didn't show it much in the first two weeks. He was a caring and dotting husband, but all his gestures were restrained, Scarlett noticed. Almost looked as he were playing poker. Everything was measured. Everything though beforehand. But sometimes he would kiss her or touch her or talk to her in a different way and when she stared at his eyes she would see brief bits of emotions and, suddenly, his impenetrable blank expression wasn't that impenetrable anymore. She started to see through it, noticing from time to time when he was angry or beyond happy. She didn't say anything, but her heart filled with joy that finally she was understanding Rhett, and discovered that when you cared is not that hard.

Rhett, as well, notice the changes on Scarlett. Some were very noticeable like how she frequently called him darling, but some were subtle like the way she used that endearment sometimes, the way her voice was tender and loving and her eyes lighten, revealing that, indeed, he was darling to her.

He also noticed the change in the way she daydreamed. On the first place, they were as frequent as used to be; only once or twice he found her gaze lost and even that had changed. Before he could tell she was thinking of Ashley by the way her eyes sparkled and a light blush even if she had a smile or a frown, but now she only stared blankly and always seemed worried. But the sparkle was gone. He did, however, found that sparkle again, one day in the morning when she was in his arms. She stirred, waking up and then her eyes opened and stared at him. He found that sparkle in her eyes, but it wasn't a sparkle anymore, it was a flame; a stronger brighter feeling, lying there. And his heart leaped when he realized she was looking and thinking about him, not about someone else, and that on their bed, finally, were only two people lying.

That day Rhett heard it, her stone wall cracking, some pieces even falling and he didn't stop it, but help it. Each time Scarlett showed him she cared, he will break a little more that wall. He finally felt she had met him halfway, even if she hadn't realized it yet.

That way Christmas came in peace, in a peace they hadn't felt in years. They had an unspoken agreement of not ruining that peace between them but, of course, they had no power over the others.

...

"Wake up, Mrs. Butler," Scarlett smiled when she felt his lips on her cheek, his mustache hair caressing her skin lightly, but she shook her head and turned away, burying her face in the pillow.

"Go away," she mumbled sleepily, but with a smile on her face.

She thought for a moment Rhett would let her sleep but, of course, he was Rhett.

Suddenly he was tightly pressed against her back, his lips, leaving hot kisses down her neck and his big hand lowering down her stomach looking for skin.

Scarlett was no longer sleepy and she moaned, letting her husband to wake her up properly.

Later that morning, Scarlett was lying in bed completely happy and satisfied, waiting for her husband to return with the breakfast; she was starving.

The door opened then and she sat in bed, grinning at the tray Rhett was carrying.

"Food," she said happily, taking the fork as soon as the tray was left in front of her, and she started to devour a big pile of humming pancakes.

Rhett cocked an eyebrow as he chuckled, sitting next to her.

"I see that I will never be as important to you as the food, my dear," he teased her and she shrugged with her mouth full.

"You don't taste like syrup," she told him eating now a cheese and potato pie, "or butter."

Rhett smiled, kissing her head and then picked up a pot from the tray, serving himself a cup of coffee.

"What would you like to do today, Scarlett?" he asked her, leaning back on the headboard and watching her, contently.

"I need to buy some Christmas presents, Rhett," she told him gulping her cup of coffee before starting to eat a French toast that actually was Rhett's. He didn't mind, though.

"Christmas presents for who, my dear?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, for Melly, and Beau, and Aunt Pity and…," she stopped, noticing she was approaching a dangerous topic, she even felt Rhett tension,"…Uncle Henry," she finished avoiding Rhett's look by taking another piece of pancake.

Rhett, however, wasn't fooled by her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What about Mr. Wilkes?" he said nonchalantly. She turned to him and her heart dropped when she saw that horribly blank mask that had plagued their marriage in place. She hadn't seen it in a week and that only meant that Rhett was angry.

Scarlett looked at him in the eye, letting him see she actually didn't care and just shrugged.

"I can buy something for Melly and him," she said indifferently, taking another bite of French toast adding some berries.

Rhett stared at her while she ate, again taken back. He had tried to detect a lie or guiltiness but he didn't find anything but indifference. She really didn't care if Ashley received a gift from her this Christmas.

He smiled warmly, feeling finally their life turning around. He still didn't trust her completely, but if she didn't let him down about this then he will give her his heart.

"And… what about your lovely husband?" Rhett asked her playfully as if Ashley hadn't been mentioned at all, and she smiled relieved.

She looked up to Rhett and frowned.

"What about him?" she teased him, pretending to not understand the question, but the corners of her lips curled up.

Rhett smile widened as he slid closer to her.

"Are you not buying me anything?"

His arms snaked around her middle and she grinned when he pulled her closer.

"Have you been good?" Scarlett asked him cocking her eyebrows, as she would ask a naughty boy already knowing he hadn't.

"The best, ma'am," he responded burying his head on her neck, "nothing but a loving, devoted husband—"

"As should be," Scarlett responded teasingly and he pulled her suddenly to his lap. He secured her in his arms and kissed her for dear life.

Scarlett later realized that had been the first time in their marriage that Ashley was mentioned in their conversation and hadn't led to an argument or a bitter hurtful silence; on the contrary, it was quickly forgotten.

* * *

><p>They were doing what Scarlett loved most in the world after Rhett and Bonnie; shopping. She was like a little girl in the store as Rhett spoiled her buying her a ridiculous amount of hats and bonnets, and gloves and coats, bags, fans, jewelry and dresses. She even picked things for Rhett like cravats and some shirts. At first he was reluctant because the last time he let his wife's creative side take the reins, he ended up living in Doctor Frankenstein's lair. However, Scarlett's sense of fashion—thanks God—, was completely different and better. He actually liked all the pieces she chose, but above all, he enjoyed the attention she gave him.<p>

_"Rhett, darling, come! Let me see you with this. It's not beautiful, Rhett? Come on, try it on! Oh, Rhett you must simply have this, will match my red dress perfectly…"_

He didn't mind because he suspected she was picking his Christmas gifts and that thought made his heart leaped. Yes, he was that hungry for Scarlett's affection that he didn't mind if she just gave him a pair of shirts bought with his money. But he didn't suspect she already had his present, or Melly to be more precisely. Since Rhett didn't let her out the house without him, she didn't want to insist because it was meant to be a surprise and he would be suspicious and jealous, and she didn't want to ruin their peaceful relationship, so she asked Melly to buy for her a golden daguerreotype case engraved, an old edition of Peace and War that Rhett had liked, and a ring she had specially designed for him.

He suggested they should be heading back, but she wanted to see a last store. They had dresses for pregnant women and she bought at least five. As the lady happily charged Rhett, Scarlett looked around and stared at a shelf with tiny pink and white clothes and some toys.

She picked up a tiny dress and felt her tears filling her eyes. Her Bonnie, her little Bonnie was all right, she reminded herself, and in a few more months she would hold her again.

Scarlett felt Rhett standing behind her and then his arms circled her middle and he kissed her shoulder.

"I think it's a little early to pick these, although you're convinced we're having a girl," he told her tenderly, kissing her cheek, his warm breath caressing her nape.

"I know I just…," she sighed and let the dress on the shelf, "I'm being silly."

He turned her around and cupped her face softly in his hands.

"You're not," Rhett responded caressing her cheeks with his thumbs before leaning to kiss her softly.

He felt it, it was at the tip of is tongue, but he was not ready yet.

God, I love her, he thought as he kissed her forehead. 'I love you', she thought as she closed her eyes and held onto his wrists.

* * *

><p>They walked out of the Hotel where they'd had lunch and headed to their house walking. Scarlett wanted to walk as much as possible before she had to stay at home and in bed, and besides it was such a lovely day despite the coldness.<p>

She felt Rhett's gloved fingers entwining with hers and she smiled up warmly to him. A light shone in his eyes and he smiled back at her tenderly, but the moment was interrupted:

"Scarlett, Captain Butler!" they heard Melly's voice calling them. They turned around and saw the Wilkes walking to them, Melly with a big warm smile and Ashley looking as if he had swallowed needles. Scarlett felt Rhett stiffening and he held her hand tighter.

"Melly, Ashley, how are you?" Scarlett asked with a smile but only looking at Melly.

"We're very well, thank you, Scarlett, darling," she responded sweetly.

Ashley's eyes were fixed on Scarlett, and he looked upset. He hadn't seen her in weeks and now he had to find her on the street holding hands with her… Rhett Butler. That deplorable man!

Rhett, however, was more subtle about his study, first his wife and then Ashley. Scarlett seemed happy, but not once looked at Ashley, not even from the corner of her eye. She was listening closely what Melanie was saying and responding to her. This was actually new and odd; Rhett had been used to Scarlett's attention always on Ashley, addressing him directly or just looking at him, and always with a bright smile and shining eyes, with that sparkle that used to mock him because it was not ignited by him, but by the little wooden-headed gentleman. But now she was just smiling politely, and holding Rhett's hand tightly.

Reassured by his wife's behavior, he turned to Ashley. He looked quite upset by something and Rhett felt anger and sick satisfaction knowing exactly what. He was wondering, without a doubt, why Scarlett's sudden change to him. Ashley must have been really appalled to not hold her attention anymore.

Rhett caught Ashley's upset stare and smirked at him. He let go Scarlett's hand casually, and instead, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, turning to listen the women conversation.

Ashley went livid and looked away, feeling a repressed and growing anger towards Butler.

"…so glad we could meet you here because I was about to pay you a visit, Scarlett, darling. You'll see, the sewing circle had organized ball; a Christmas ball, and well, it would be nice if you and Captain Butler could go."

Scarlett felt excited about the prospect of the ball and was about to confirm when she remembered Rhett and their fragile relationship. Maybe Rhett didn't want to go because of Ashley and if she insisted he will take it the wrong way.

"Oh, Melly, thank you so much," Scarlett responded graciously. "We'll think about it and will let you know."

* * *

><p>The dinner went smoothly, Rhett telling her some entertaining stories about California, but there was still some awkwardness since they left the Wilkes, and it was still there.<p>

Scarlett had been so excited about the ball, but then she saw the way Rhett and Ashley looked at each other. She didn't want to upset him, nor spoil their relationship so she didn't say anything, nor insist on the subject when they arrived home. That actually surprised Rhett, who was expecting his wife to be already babbling about plans for the ball. But she didn't insist, not even when he knew she wanted to. Now they were sitting in the library and he was still pondering about the reasons of why she didn't insist.

Rhett looked up to her and smiled when she caught her staring at him. She blushed and looked down at her magazine, embarrassed. He chuckled, feeling something warm spreading across his chest. He just wanted to go over there, picked her up and kissed her until she told him what he wanted to hear. He heard it again, loud and clear, an enormous piece of the wall falling down. He had tested her while being with Wilkes and she didn't let him down. Now it was his turn to prove her, he trusted her.

"Scarlett, would you like to go to that ball?" he asked her suddenly, placing down his glass on the table next to him and looking at her.

Scarlett looked up, surprised by his question and didn't respond immediately.

"It's fine, Rhett," she replied dismissively. She did want to go; however, she didn't want to spoil that peace founded.

"Now, Scarlett, remember I've always wanted the truth from you," Rhett responded, cocking his eyebrow. "Do you want to go?"

Scarlett bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes."

"Fine, then we'll go," Rhett responded calmly, picking his glass again and taking a sip.

"Really?" Scarlett asked, aghast.

"Yes, we haven't gone to a party in a while and you know I love to dance with you," Rhett responded matter-of-factly but he grinned when he saw Scarlett's happy and surprised expression.

"Thank you," she said smiling and stood up. She walked to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms immediately pulled her closer.

She stared down at him, that flame he loved barely repressed in her eyes and he felt his heart beating faster.

"Thank you, Rhett," she whispered, her face closing the distance between them.

"You already said that, Mrs. Butler," Rhett responded teasingly and she stopped, barely inches away.

"You're the best husband in the whole world," she told him whole-heartedly, her hand cupping his cheek and caressing it.

Rhett grinned at her, feeling love cursing through his veins and his lips crashed on hers, pulling her closer, transmitting with a kiss what his pride didn't let him say.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful, darling," Rhett told her, wrapping his arms from behind around her middle, and his lips leaving a trail of kisses down her throat.<p>

Scarlett smiled at her husband's reflection on her mirror and she placed her hands over his.

"You don't look so bad, Captain Butler," she responded flirtatiously, as he were her beau and not her husband whose face buried in her neck.

Rhett chuckles sent a wave of shivers down her body.

"I shouldn't feed your vanity, but I can't help it, you do look ravishing," he responded teasingly squeezing lightly her waist. He placed a hot kiss on her neck and then stepped back. "But there's only one thing I don't like."

Scarlett turned around on the vanity bench to look at him with a frown.

"Huh?"

"This," he replied, extending his hand to brush her necklace made of diamonds and tiny emeralds forming flowers.

"But Rhett, you gave me this necklace," Scarlett said confused, placing a hand over it.

"I did, darling but I think this would look even better," he responded smugly, taking off a velvet box out of his jacket.

"Oh, Rhett!" Scarlett exclaimed excited, snatching the box out of his grip and he couldn't help but chuckle. Some things never changed like Scarlett's childish joy for gifts.

She opened the box and stared down at the beautiful necklace. It had a big diamond heart-shaped from where three rows of diamonds came.

"Oh my...! Rhett! It's so beautiful!" Scarlett exclaimed excited and touched.

Rhett chuckled light-heartedly, and buried his hands in his pockets cocking an eyebrow to her.

"So, I take it as you liked it?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Oh Rhett I love it, please," she unclasped the chain and handled it to Rhett. He took it and placed softly around her throat, kissing her cheek after he clasped it in place.

"Now you are perfect," he whispered in her ears, sending more shivers down her spine.

She turned around and stared at him with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Rhett," she said before dragging him down a passionate kiss. He would never admit it, but it left him breathless.

He cupped her face when they pulled back.

"You keep kissing me like that and I'll buy you twenty more necklaces," he told her, his voice raspy and charged with emotion.

"Just twenty?" Scarlett raised her eyebrows and Rhett chuckled.

"Always the greedy spoiled belle, don't you my dear?"

"I don't know why you are complaining if you are the one spoiling me," Scarlett responded, feigning outrage, crossing her arms and pouting.

Rhett smiled at her tenderly, pinching her chin.

"You are right, my dear, but truth to be told, I enjoy seeing you happy even if it cost me a fortune."

Scarlett smiled at her husband and took his hand in hers.

"Rhett, I have you and our child, I am happy," she said before she reminded herself to be cautious with her feelings.

Rhett stared at her and slowly smiled. A loud cracked rang in his ears as the rest of the wall fell down. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her, that he had always loved her, he wanted to take her to bed and made love to her as never before, he wanted to hold her and hear her saying those words to him. And this time, he knew she would say it.

But first, they had a ball to attend. It was true that they hadn't gone to one in a long time and he wanted to dance with her and hold her close.

Rhett picked her hand and kissed it, before standing up and tugging at it.

"Let's go, darling."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it, I hope you've liked it and please let me know what do you think!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Storm in a tea cup

**Hi guys, thank you for waiting and again, sorry! I know this took a while, but I've been really busy with school stuff and I don't think I'll be able to update anything at least for the three next weeks. But I promise that after that I will update all my stories and do it quickly. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they keep me writing for you, and thank you for waiting. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Storm in a tea cup

...

The lights were shining over Scarlett's head as all eyes were on her like envious moths. Her pregnancy glow and the apple red of her dress made her look even more beautiful and alluring than ever. That's why every woman in the room—except for Melanie Wilkes of course—was green with envy and really angry.

As the Butler marriage danced around, the gossips were at their peak. What they were doing there? Did they have come just to rub their money in the Old Guard's faces yet again? Didn't they have any shame left? The nerve! But Scarlett and Rhett were oblivious to all this because they had eyes only to each other. They didn't notice India's poisonous glare, Mrs. Merriweather disapproval look or Ashley's upset and envious glances. Well, Rhett did notice the last ones and he was enjoying every second of it. He knew Ashley hadn't seen Scarlett in at least three weeks and—as far as he knew and judging by the air-headed gentleman's expression—she hadn't told him why or anything else for that matter.

That and the fact that Scarlett barely noticed Ashley in the room made Rhett's night. He felt growing love compressed in his chest, dying to escape, but he had to wait a little more. After all, he was sure Scarlett would reciprocate his feelings, finally. He had seen it in her eyes too many times and when she greeted Ashley and the past warmness was gone, he knew he finally had his wife's heart.

"Oh, Rhett, I'm so happy," she told him as they swirled around with a big bright smile and her eyes sparkling, "we haven't been in a ball in a long time."

Rhett smiled at her tenderly and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad you're happy, darling," he responded whole-heartedly, his thumb caressing her waist.

"I'm going to dance all night," Scarlett said excited sounding like the little girl he knew she could be sometimes.

"Not all night. Remember you're pregnant and need your rest," Rhett reminded her firmly but softly. He didn't want to upset her, but her welfare and their child's were first.

"Oh, but I'm fine, Rhett," she protested, pouting at him and he cocked an eyebrow, not giving in.

"Scarlett," he said in a way with no room for arguments and she sighed.

"Fine," she said, pronouncing his pout and he chuckled because now she did look like a child. His lovely fiery stubborn child.

"But then you have to promise to take me to balls after our child is born, and dance all night long," Scarlett replied and he burst into laugher.

"I promise, Mrs. Butler," he responded and stopped their dance to pull her to him and kiss her softly, showing her how much he loved her without words. She gave in, holding onto his lapels as she melted in his arms.

He pulled back as breathlessly as her and smiled at her.

"Come on," he said, placing her arm on his and guiding her back to the table. She was blushing as they walked to their table, feeling the disapproving stares but she didn't care. Actually, if he hadn't pulled back, she could have kissed him all night long, right then and there.

He assisted her with her chair and then left a kiss on her forehead before sitting next to her. She couldn't be happier about his attentions and tender actions. Scarlett stared at him as Rhett drank his whisky and when he turned to her, she smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"Rhett, you know, I was thinking about spending New Year's somewhere else," Scarlett said and he frowned.

"I'd love to take you wherever you want, but you're pregnant Scarlett," he replied, his face serious and lightly anxious. He was concerned about something happening to her and a trip didn't seem like the best idea.

"I wasn't thinking about somewhere far," Scarlett quickly reassured him. "I thought we could go to Charleston."

Rhett deepened his frown, this time surprised.

"Do you want to go to Charleston?"

Scarlett nodded.

"Well, I haven't met your mother yet and I know how much you car—" but she couldn't finish because Rhett had placed a hand under her chin and his lips descended on her, kissing her softly and briefly. He then pulled away caressing her cheeks and Scarlett blushed to her hair roots.

"Do you really want to meet my mother?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course, now it's my mother-in-law and, well, I know how much you love her," she smiled at him softly, squeezing the hand she was still holding but Rhett lifted it to his lips and stared into her eyes, adoringly.

"You don't have an idea," he responded ironically, but he wasn't thinking about her mother.

Scarlett smiled softly.

"Well, then what do you think?" she asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, darling. But we can't stay long. I don't want you to have any trouble on the way back here," Rhett responded seriously, honestly concerned and Scarlett widened her smile. He was always thinking about her first, even when he acted like he didn't.

"All right," she accepted happily and then stood up, placing her napkin on the table.

"I'll be right back," she told him as she soothed her dress skirt.

"Do you want my help?" he asked her, already standing as well, but Scarlett placed her hand on his arm, reassuringly.

"No, I'm just going to the ladies room, it won't be long," she responded and surprised him by kissing his cheek softly before leaving.

* * *

><p>Scarlett looked at herself at the mirror pleased, she was glowing and beautiful and she knew it was because of Rhett and their baby. Her smile widened as she leaned and pinched her cheeks and then nibbled her lips to bring a little more color in them. She smoothed her hair, fixed her neckline dress and was about to leave when Ashley entered the room leaving the door ajar.<p>

Scarlett was startled and opened her eyes.

"Ashley! You shouldn't be here!" she said nervously. As someone caught them! She still remembered in her dream the rumor about her and Ashley only because they hugged, she didn't want to imagine what they would they say if they caught them locked in the ladies room.

"I know, my dear. Please forgive me, but I needed to see you, alone," Ashley said quickly but Scarlett tried to bypass him.

"Ashley I don't think this is—," Ashley held her arm, stopping her and she turned to him.

"Why haven't you gone to the mills?" he asked without beating around the bush which was unusual because babbling was Ashley's specialty. "Did—did your—Captain Butler tell you or do something to you?" he asked her concerned, looking her in the eyes and Scarlett frowned at the suggestion.

"What? No! It hasn't to do anything with him," she responded with outrage.

"Are you sure?" Ashley insisted, stepping closer to her. "You look quite pale and sick, Scarlett. You're not your old self. If he has done something—"

"Ashley, stop it! Rhett would be incapable to do something of the sort!" she snapped indignantly, snatching her arm from his grasp. They'd had their fight, that was true, but not even drunk Rhett had raised a hand against her. And the way Ashley was suggesting it, as if it was normal for Rhett wanting to hit her, was enraging.

Ashley stared at her, looking a little ashamed, however she suspected it wasn't because of his accusations.

"I apologize, my dear," he responded taking her hand and stepping to her even if she stepped back but he didn't intend to let her go. He had observed her all night and felt nauseous, he was losing her and he couldn't allow it. He knew it was selfish and abominable, but he couldn't help himself. Scarlett held this beauty that the war hadn't manage to fade and for him that was comforting, to know that he could return to the past for a while by being with her. And now he was losing it, he couldn't allow it, he couldn't lose anything more.

"Ashley—"

"You look beautiful, though," he continued almost mesmerized, as he couldn't see the way he acted and the possible repercussions for his actions. "You are the most beautiful woman out there, you know, my dear."

Scarlett, who had once had died out of love only for hearing that, now feel nauseous. She had gotten over her infatuation with Ashley a while ago, realizing she loved Rhett and what she would lose if she let him go, but the man standing there looked so desperate she felt sorry. She didn't want to see him like this, he was tiring her and she was still afraid someone will see them and all she had built with Rhett would be destroyed.

"Thank you, I have to—," she tried to escape his grasp, but Ashley placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Wait, don't go."

"Ashley, let me go—!" Scarlett was trying to push him but he didn't let her move.

"I'm stunned, Scarlett. You looked so beautiful, as time hasn't passed. How you do it? You've defied time and won, you're like a dream that never changes," he used is free hand to place a fallen lock behind her ear and Scarlett looked up at him. He had seen that look before, it was the one a man who wanted a woman badly and wasn't to be refused.

"Ashley, Ashley, don't—," but the man ignored her, pushing her against his chest and pressing his lips down to hers. She felt anger rising up and was about to push him away when the door opened with a loud bang and Ashley let her go as she had burnt him.

Both stepped back, startled, and turned to the door to see an enraged Rhett standing there. Scarlett's heart sank and she felt like fainting. No, no, no, please….

"Rhett—"

But he ignored her, crossing the room striding and before Ashley could react or say anything, Rhett punched him down. Scarlett shrieked, but out of surprise and stared at him agape.

"You're going to stay the hell away from my wife if you don't want me to break your neck!" Rhett told Ashley in such a furious and threatening way that Scarlett's blood froze. She had never seen him so angry, not even in her dream, after Ashley's party. Then he was drunk and angry, now he was sober, seething and was hurt also.

"Rhett—," Scarlett placed her hand on his, trying to soothe his agitated husband but he snatched his arm sharply. He looked at her and she gasped horrified. Rhett had always been careful with his facial expressions when angry but this time he didn't hide anything from her, he was angry, he was deeply hurt and slightly disgusted. He looked at her in a way nobody had ever done and the fact that it was he, crushed her.

"Rhett—," she desperately called him, but he turned around and left the room without a word or a second glance. He couldn't see her. He couldn't listen to her lies, not anymore. He felt as she had just ripped his heart off his chest with a hot iron. Actually, he thought, that would have been less painful. And to think he was about to confess his love…! He didn't want to see her again.

"Rhett!" Scarlett called him, but he ignored her, so she followed him out of the room. He was too fast, but she tried to go as quickly as possible. She followed him down the stairs, but he was already on the bottom floor and when she reached the doors Rhett was gone.

* * *

><p>Ashley called Scarlett but she didn't even turn to him so he stared after her until his eyes fell on India, standing in the shadows by the door. Her eyes were burning when she met his brothers and then she turned around and ran down the stairs Ashley didn't think twice and followed her afraid of what she could say.<p>

India burst into the ballroom and her eyes quickly scanned it searching for Melly and once she spotted her, she ran to her calling her.

"Melly, Melly," the woman turned to India.

"What is it, India?" Melly asked, concerned about her sister in law.

"There's something you should know about your husband and Scarlett," those were the magic words. Suddenly, everyone fell quiet, except for the music, and they turned to them as Ashley just entered the ballroom, but no one noticed the agitated he looked because all eyes were on the two women.

Melly frowned, taking on India's angry expression, knowing it wasn't good.

"I just saw Scarlett kissing Ashley," the whole room gasped agape with the new juicy piece of gossip and then turned to Melly who had never looked so angry.

"I can't believe the things you're saying, India," she scolded the woman severely.

"They're true!"

"No, they're not," Melly responded angrily. "They're a horrible mean lie and I can't believe it came from you. Are you really that jealous of Scarlett you need to do this?"

"I'm not jealous of her!" India shirked furiously, blushing and contradicting herself. "But if you're so blind that you can't see—"

"Enough!" Melly interrupted her coolly. "I cannot keep hearing your lies! You're talking about my sister-in-law who take me and my baby to safety during the war and look after me despite her own well-being! I will not have you tainting her name more than you have already done it."

Both women looked at the other angrily. By then the music had stopped too, and everyone was listening closely.

"You're blind, Melly, and can't see anything!" India snapped and Melly stared at her coolly but with pity.

"No, India, it's you who are blind," she then turned to Ashley and walked to him. She took his arm and both left the ballroom feeling all the eyes on them. As soon as they were gone the gossip began and it was unstoppable.

* * *

><p>The door opening woke her up and she sat on the bed confused and startled, but then saw her husband standing at the door. Rhett wasn't as drunk as she imagined he would be, in fact, if he wasn't for smell she wouldn't notice he had drunk.<p>

"Rhett—"

"No, Scarlett, I'm going to say a few things I should've said before and you're going to listen," he told her staring at her firmly and upset but she noticed he wasn't as furious as before. There wasn't hatred in his eyes or venom in his voice, and Scarlett hoped but the best.

"I don't believe in excuses, Scarlett, I believe in what I see—"

"But Rhett—"

"And what I see," he interrupted her looking at her harshly, "was Ashley Wilkes kissing you…," Scarlett opened her mouth, but he raised a hand to stop her. "But also I've seen these past weeks that you don't want him anymore. For days I've been noticing how your care for him slowly faded and I hoped... well—"

"What?" Scarlet asked him, anxious. He stared at the floor before looking at her again and walked to her until she was standing right next to her.

"It doesn't matter right now. What I want to know is the truth. I'm done observing, and now I want to hear it from you—and remember, I always know when you're lying…"

"He kissed me," she told him firmly, staring into his eyes before he could say anything else. She knew he wanted to know that, specifically.

Rhett scanned her face, frowning and buried his hands in his pockets.

"And you didn't push him away?" his voice sounded hard and indignantly, but Scarlett smiled, despite she was really afraid to lose him.

"You punched him before I had the chance," she responded matter-of-factly, cocking an eyebrow.

Rhett stared at her and she swore his lips had curled up lightly, as trying to repress a smile. But then his features shadowed again.

"Why did he kiss you?" he asked roughly, the suspicion tainting his voice again.

Scarlett sighed and shrugged.

"He entered the ladies room and told me he wanted to talk to me and I told him it wasn't proper," Rhett cocked his eyebrows at her, his lips stretching into a bitter forced smile.

"You thought it wasn't proper?" he mocked of her and she squinted at him but spoke calmly.

"Yes. I knew what people or _you_ would say if they find us there together. And I didn't want to ruin what you and I had slowly built these past weeks. I didn't want to come back to the fights and the coldness."

Rhett stared at her in an odd way. It was his old cat-at-the-mouse-hole old look but mixed with another emotion she couldn't identify.

"When I told him that," she continued as if he hadn't interrupted her, "I tried to leave, but he stopped me and asked me why I had stopped going to the mills. He asked me if—," Scarlett stopped there because she knew what Ashley had said would upset Rhett.

"What did the honorable Mr. Wilkes said, Scarlett?" Rhett insisted and Scarlett clenched her jaw, remembering his words.

"He asked me if you had said or done anything to me."

Rhett stared at her and then became angry at the implication.

"What?"

"And I got angry and told him you would never dare," she finished looking at him as challenging as he had looked at Ashley but for a different reason. With Ashley she had been defending her husband; with Rhett she was defending her actions.

Rhett was taken aback and seemed genuinely touched. His face and voice softened when he talked again.

"Did you really tell him that?"

"Of course, Rhett," Scarlett responded, confused at his behavior. "I know you would never do that. I know you would never raise a hand against me and I wanted Ashley to know."

Rhett stared at her again before sitting up next to her and picking up her hand in his.

"Thank you."

Scarlett smiled at him and squeezed his hand. His warm surrounding her hand sent shivers down her spine, but if Rhett noticed he didn't say anything.

"What happened then?" Rhett urged her. He tried to steel himself before listening the whole story, trying to decide if it was true. But it was pointless; he had already believed her, and he had already forgive her. However, he needed to hear everything before he could take her in his arms. He needed the confirmation that she didn't care about Ashley anymore, but him.

"He—he started to act all weird," she remembered his odd behavior. "He held and didn't let me go even when I told him so," she glanced at Rhett. "He started talking about how beautiful I looked and how that never change. There was something off about him, Rhett. He was acting like a lunatic. He scared me for a moment," Rhett's hold in her hand tightened and he clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. "And then he kissed me, I told him not to, and tried to push him away, but you entered at that moment. And I was afraid. I was shocked. I couldn't explain myself because I was too afraid that I had lost you forever."

He looked away pondering her words and her heart sank. Did that mean he doesn't believe her? She stared at him anxiously, feeling her tears coming back, but she blinked them back. She hated crying in front of anyone, and even when she was comfortable showing Rhett her emotions, she wouldn't let her tears to blackmail him into forgiving her, she needed him to trust her.

Finally Rhett looked at her again and stared into his eyes. They were serious, but the anger and confusion had almost disappeared.

"Did you like it, the kiss?" he asked sharply.

"No, Rhett, no," she responded immediately, frowning. He stared at her trying to find any trace of deception in her eyes, but he didn't find anything and he felt as a huge weight was lifting slowly off of his shoulders.

He stared down at their hands and then turned to look at her. The anger was gone and she could see the light in his eyes returning.

"Do you believe me, Rhett?" she asked him cautiously.

He stared at her a few seconds before nodding his head.

"I do, Scarlett."

Scarlett sighed out of relief and immediately scooped closer to him, which made him smile.

"Thank you," she told him, squeezing his hand and he lifted it to his lips, staring into her eyes.

She felt her heart pounding really hard for the umpteenth time in the night thanks to her loving infuriating husband, and the way he looked at her just melted her. This was it, she thought, it was the right moment, the time to put her cards on the table.

"But, you know Rhett, this whole experience helped me to confirm something I already knew, but had been blinded to see it," Rhett frowned, looking at her puzzled but she grinned. "I don't want anybody's kisses, but yours."

Rhett cocked his eyebrows because he honestly expected something else.

"Just my kisses?" he pressed on, feeling his heart racing up with expectation.

"No," Scarlett responded freeing her hand from his grasp and cupped his face with both hands. "I want your mind and soul, but above all, I want your heart."

Rhett held onto her tiny wrists and stared at her, his heart practically jumping out of his compressed chest.

"Say it, say it, please," he asked her almost desperately. He had waited for this too long, and now that it was almost there he wasn't going to let it slipped away. That's why he didn't get drunk and returned to her in first place. He loved her and he couldn't let her go, ever.

Rhett's expression helped Scarlett realized something.

"You already know, don't you?" she said, breathless but Rhett shook his head.

"I won't believe it until I hear you say it," his voice was deep and raspy, full with emotion and Scarlett couldn't keep it anymore. She had been a fool once and wasn't going to be one anymore.

"I love you, Rhett," Scarlett told him, looking him right into his eyes, pouring her heart out. "I love you with all my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this was kind of quickly, but I think that in this stage of their marriage, their reconciliation would be quick. But of course, there are things that still need to be talked and I already had a plot so it won't be only fluffy moments between Rhett and Scarlett although I don't think you have a problem with that. So again, thank you for reading and let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
